Soft errors testing is mainly used in the electronics and computer industry, such as Integrated Circuit (IC) or Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS). A soft error is a type of error where a signal or datum is wrong but usually not assumed to imply breakage. After observing a soft error, usually there is no implication that the system is any less reliable than before. In some industries, this kind of error is named a Single Event Upset (SEU), Multiple-bit Upset (MBU), Single Event Functional Interrupts (SEFI), Single Event Transients (SET) despite the fact that usually single event error is not destructive, there is an event named Single Event Latch-up (SEL) which tends to destroy the device. SEL is also named Single Gate Rupture (SEGR) or Single Event Burnout (SEB). The consequences of the single event error may arise at IC level, such as microprocessors, semiconductor memories and transistors and/or at system level, such as System on Chip (SoC), System in Package (SiP) Multiply Die Package (MDP), Package on Package (PoP) or Die on Die (DoD) etc. Soft errors testing is commonly performed after the manufacture of the IC and/or the electronic device and before mass production. For example, a microchip is commonly approved before it is permanently installed in the circuit board. Currently, there is a limited number of labs who conduct soft errors testing. The limited number of labs causes loss of valuable time for the manufacturers of electronic equipment, due to shipping, complex setup and high lab expense rates.
Some known systems/methods are used for Software Errors Rate (SER) testing. However, most known SER testing methods require fair amount of financial investment. Additionally, most known methods for SER testing require testing by equipment located in research and/or designated facilities. Furthermore, most known SER testing methods require: (i) a dedicated setup that suits the Device Under Test (DUT) and the laboratories' instruments; and (ii) programming of a dedicated software that detects and counts the number of soft errors. These requirements usually call for the involvement of a team of engineers, which make the requirements hard to implement.
Additionally, in order to perform an SER testing, one may have to schedule a testing date in advance and ship the required tested devices and/or electrical circuits to the facility location. The waiting time for a scheduled testing date and the duration of the shipping exhaust valuable resources.
Furthermore, a dedicated compatible load board should be designed for the testing each time a specific device and/or electrical circuit needs to be tested, since the load boards are not compatible for different devices and/or electrical circuits and adjusted for the testing equipment located at each testing sight. With the growing demand for electronic devices worldwide, the number of electronic device manufacturers has increased along with the need for soft errors testing. The significance of soft errors testing is rising in the fields of autonomous devices and/or Internet of Things (TOT) in the automotive; avionics; telecommunication; military devices; aerospace medical and many other market segments. Therefore, a need for cost effective, easy to construct and operate, automatic soft errors testing device is required. There is also a need for a compatible device to save shipping costs and time as mentioned above.